For You, I'll Willingly Turn in to Snow
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: A world of imagination; all inside one's head.


Title: For You, I'll Willingly Turn in to Snow

Rating: M

Warnings: Character death. Implied MukuHiba

Note: Hibari is traumatized here…ergo, OOC I suppose

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

For You, I'll Willingly Turn in to Snow

Turning away from the two, Hibari Kyoya showed no emotion on his face, preferring to keep everything bottled up inside, like always, the lone figure walked away, his emotions only showing in his tight grasp of fists.

Falling little by little, the droplets of rain became heavier with Hibari's heart; it wasn't long before it was pouring. The flakes of snow slowly melted becoming rain; others hardened becoming hail, reflecting the unbalanced messy heart of a certain black-haired Japanese tonfa wielding boy.

A small package, wrapped with care could be seen, sitting coldly on the bench, its ribbons slowly losing its shape as the harsh weather took it down. A gift left unattended to; left behind, but not forgotten by the bearer of the Vongola's Cloud Ring.

Hibari Kyoya looked at his hand as he slowly unfolded the fist, letting the palm collect the hail pouring down, letting the rain soak him thoroughly, allowing his naked emotions to hurriedly dance in his heart, ripping apart certain emotions, memories ripening, blooming before withering away as he came to a halt, realisation suddenly hitting him. Crouched and curled up under the rain, Hibari Kyoya could not find himself to cry. It was as if he had expected for this to happen.

* * *

Grouping around the bed covered in white sheets in a plain and white room, was not what you'd expected. The people gathered were not members of the Disciplinary Committee, they were on duty. The people gathered were not members of the Vongola group either, they were attending school. The people gathered around the bed were also in white, doctors and nurses.

Silent and disheartened whispers flitted throughout the already murky aura room.

"How did he end up back in one of these beds?"

"Exactly….did we not tell him to…"

"Shouldn't we just, you know, stop it?"

"Oh, but he keeps this place well funded you know?"

"True, but all those nasty 'attractions' are quite disturbingly negative"

"Yes, all those injured people coming in, kids these days are so violent"

"Ah, and we have lying here the king of them all"

"Was he not just dismissed yesterday? And now he's back in, worse than before!"

"Ohoho, you do not know, do you?"

"Shhhh You're not suppose to…"

"Right, right….I suppose, it was just so long ago, I forgot"

"A troublesome kid, funding us yet taking up so much of our time at the same time"

"That's why I said we should just take away the life support!"

"SHHHHHHH!! We can't be overheard, you know!"

A strong clear knock cut off all whispers around the hospital bed.

"Excuse me" a sweet and gentle voice came from the other end as the knob twisted.

Wearing knee high black boots and a Kokuyo Girls Uniform, Dokuro Chrome adjusted her eye patch as she walked into the white hospital room.

"Excuse me; is this Hibari Kyoya's ward?"

Hesitating, one of the doctors adjusted his glasses before speaking "Ah…yes, visiting hours are over…umm….Miss…?"

The other white coated doctors and nurses with clipboards hastily shuffled out of the room, mumbling incoherent words. Chrome looked around the room before settling her eyes on the dark haired boy on the single bed. Walking past the doctor without speaking a word Chrome bowed down towards the Disciplinary Committee leader "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Hibari-san." Placing a palm over the boy's head Chrome sighed as she took her palm back after a while.

Watching from behind, the doctor looked queerly at the student who was suppose to be at school but was not.

'"I'm Dokuro Chrome, please take good care of Hibari-san, I shall come back later." directed Chrome as she stared straight at the doctor without blinking, her stare covered with a threatening yet adorable and responsible feeling, weighing the doctor down. Her shy appearance was no help either.

Bewildered by the strange approach of the girl, the doctor laughed half heartedly a while after Chrome had left "I suppose we can't take away his life support…"

Opening his eyes, Hibari Kyoya found that he could not see. Clutching his arm, he pinched himself; he barely felt his own pinches. Staggering a little, the onyx-eyed boy tried extending his arms, only to feel the walls of a confined space. The stone wall felt warm against his hand. Tracing the edges of the confined space, the commander of the Disciplinary Committee estimated the area he was entrapped in to be roughly two meters by two meters.

Not knowing as to why he was here in the first place, Hibari Kyoya cringed as he crouched in the slightly cold room. It was so silent. He could hear his breathing, panting slightly as his lungs constricted, he wrapped his arms around himself. Solitude. Detesting the fact that his immune system was so weak, feeling slightly hazy in the head, the tonfa wielding boy tucked his head between his arms, trying to forget the pain not in his head, but the pain shredding his insides apart, trying to suppress those memories which were eating him up alive.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi stepped into Hibari's ward, leading the group of Vongola guardians; the Sky, the Sun, the Rain and the Storm. Following the gesture of the Sky, the other three guardians pulled up chairs and sat around the patient in the hospital bed.

"Why are we here, 10th?"

"Uh…I'd thought that was obvious."

"We're here to cheer to the EXTREME!!"

"Uh…well….no….uh…I guess…..so…in a way"

"Hey, hey, hey, when do you think Hibari-san will wake up?"

"Uh…I'm not sure…"

Slightly out of his shape, Tsuna hesitated as he read Hibari's medical card, the other three looking at him intensely all wanting to know what had caused someone who loves school so much to skip.

"Pneumonia…it's a serious case of pneumonia." Tsuna managed to stagger out quietly.

A pregnant silence filled the ward.

"So, what's pneumonia?" Yamamoto asked naively.

"Pneumonia; is the condition in which a part of your lung in inflamed" came a voice from behind the ward's door.

Looking back, Tsuna, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto found themselves face to face with Chrome, the female Mist Guardian.

Bowing towards Tsuna, Chrome headed to the other side of the bed, once more apologising to Hibari before placing her palm on his forehead only to immediately taking her palm back, holding it with her other hand, Chrome winced, not daring to place her palm back on his forehead.

It took a while before anyone else reacted. Tsuna without more ado asked if she was fine. Receiving a slight nod from the girl, Tsuna sat back down. The atmosphere in the ward instantaneously became mysterious and dark, ergo, forcing the guardians to stay silent, uneasy and not able to ask just what was happening.

Once more, but not for the last time, an unwavering silence fell upon the room. Uneasy and restless, Tsuna did not dare read the rest of the thick medical card.

It was when the rays of the red tinted moon slowly shone through the white laced curtains that footsteps were heard. Tight and short knocks were heard on the door before it slowly opened, capturing the attention of everyone but the patient in the bed. Black well polished shoes tapped on the white tiled floor. The doctor's white coat swaying with his momentum as he walked proudly towards the group of children loitering in the ward "Visiting hours are just about over, kids." His husky familiar dark voice sent slight shivers down the Guardian's spines, jolting their senses to the peak.

Just about automatically, Gokudera instantaneously stood up, lit smoking bombs in both his hands ready to attack.

Adjusting his white matching tophat, the 'doctor' chuckled as he looked up towards the stunned children.

"Dr Shamal…What are you doing here?" Tsuna managed to blurt out.

Laughing, Yamamoto placed his hand on the back of his head, casually chuckling "Hahaha, does it matter? He's a good doctor!"

Rubbing his chin, the perverted doctor nodded, enjoying the compliments the baseball player showered him with, proudly showing off his goofy smile.

"To the EXTREME!! Our school's doctor is here to cure one of our students!"

It was quiet as everyone just stared at the piping hot Ryohei, who has obviously forgotten that our dear Dr Shamal does not whatsoever cure the male gender. He was obviously gratefully told by Dr Shamal himself as he walked out swiftly "I don't cure guys, kids. I'm here to look for pretty nurses!"

No one commented on Ryohei's abrasively loud behaviour.

* * *

Feeling something cold and soft flitter over his bare foot, Hibari Kyoya looked up from his arms, surprised to find himself able to see, the tiny prison like room he was in. Stone walls, he could see one tiny hole near the top of the cramp room, probably as air ventilation. Slowly standing up, the young boy looked out one of the small ventilation holes, the circular red tinted moon gazed back at the young boy. Watching the snow slowly fall, the head of the Disciplinary Committee smiled a little.

Spontaneously falling on his knees, Hibari Kyoya grabbed his shirt, realising he was unable to breathe well. Gasping in pain, panting for air, the black-haired Japanese boy placed both his hands on the stone wall, pressing his face against it, hoping it'll cure him of his breathing problems, his chest constricting tightly, running short on breath the boy squeezed his eyes shut tight, images of unwanted memories resurfacing as he entered the dark empty space of his head.

Choking, the Cloud Guardian's head fell, his hands sliding down the ice cold walls, following the flow of his head as it collapsed onto the floor of the tiny room that held him captive. His eyes barely open, mind scarcely recognising the familiar voice ringing through his ears.

"How ironic, a simple room holding the Cloud Guardian captive."

* * *

"Perhaps we should go too" stated the 10th Vongola Boss as he watched Shamal walk off.

Agreeing with the boss instantly Gokudera left a last comment before he left the ward with Yamamoto and Ryohei in tow "Yeah, why are we here in the first place? It's not like there's anything wrong with him anyway". Tsuna could not find himself to disagree with his 'right hand man'.

Chrome stood silently in the room, merely watching the moon outside, still caressing her hand.

The Mist Guardian turned around to the sound of new, softer footsteps.

"Ken, Chikusa" whispered a soft remorse filled voice

Entering the ward quietly, Ken and Chikusa bowed down automatically, acknowledging the existence of the Vongola Mist Guardian in front of them, Rokudo Mukuro.

"My dear Chrome told me his temperature has dropped rapidly" stated the manly illusionist monotonously.

Shrugging, the two stood up, choosing not to answer Mukuro's statement, yet their actions showed a great deal of respect.

"Would you two go purchase a grave under a sakura tree nearby? My little bird probably won't be living through hypothermia in this state."

Without asking, the two students of Kokuyo left the ward quietly, knowing well to follow his orders, as absurd as they sounded.

Sauntering towards the patient on the bed, Mukuro allowed himself to sit on the bed, a hand softly caressing the dark-haired boy's cheek before placing it gently across his forehead.

* * *

Feeling warm on the cheeks, Hibari Kyoya struggled to grasp the vision of the figure standing in front of him. His breathing became even hollower by the second.

Mukuro said nothing. Allowing the room to be filled with the desperate breaths of the boy collapsed in front of him. The dancing petals of snow, drifting in silently from the tiny hole in the room.

Instinctively, Mukuro kneeled down, reaching out to grab the boy in front of him before embracing him tightly.

Skin colder than the ice cold stone wall voluntarily took the warmth from the illusionist. Hands as soft as snow slowly tightened their grip on the warm boy, burying his head into his shoulder. His breaths hitching, loud and panting as he held on.

He had not expected to see this person. He had expected to whither away alone, coldly, deserted, sinking slowly into the shadows. He wasn't supposed to be in this person's arms. He was not supposed to be embraced with such warmth that enveloped him so. He wasn't supposed to be doing this. It's sinful. Struggling with the abrupt realisation, Hibari managed to weakly push himself away from the warm person he longed for, even if this was all just in his head.

"I don't deserve this" being the only raspy whispered explanation he could get out as he took great effort to even breath.

It was simply shock as Mukuro kneeled there, thoughts over filling his head, not able to understand the action of the black-haired. His indecisiveness drove Mukuro into confusion, the illusionist narrowed his eyes as he kept watching, with silence.

His world growing dimmer by the second, Hibari Kyoya decided to take one last glance at the person who haunted him so.

Upon seeing the betrayed, forgiving and understanding pair of onyx eyes, the illusionist could not stop himself from reaching out for the lone boy once more, holding him tightly, closing their proximity. Whispering soft apologies, the blue-haired was sincere. The soft breaths against Mukuro's neck became paler as the trickles of tears rolled down the cheeks of the Cloud Guardian, dripping gently on the Kokuyo student's neck.

Holding tightly onto the coat of the illusionist, the tonfa wielding boy mumbled in a tone that seemed so satisfied yet the hesitation, the guilt still lingering in his slanted eyes "For you, I'll willingly turn into snow"

"Don't sleep, don't sleep Kyoya, wake up, stop sleeping!" gasped the anxious Mist Guardian, his voice filled with concern, yet deep inside, he knew it'd have turned out like this, one way or another.

Mukuro looked at the boy as he slowly placed a cold hand against the pineapple-hair's cheek, slowly pulling himself up to whisper five last words.

* * *

He had vowed to never cry. But he could do nothing to stop the trails of tears in this scenario as he held the limp body of Hibari Kyoya inside of the small confined room of not the inside of the Vongola Cloud Guardian's head but the inside of the four white walled hospital ward.

* * *

A lifeless doll. A cold shell. What was once so bright now tumbling down the stairs into darkness. Confined. Watch as the innocent snow slowly flitters down. Captured. Blow out the candles.

"_For June ninth, Happy Birthday…"_


End file.
